


Tutoring the King

by CELLEATER



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Pining, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELLEATER/pseuds/CELLEATER
Summary: Kageyama has failed yet another test. Daichi decided to take things into his own hands, so he and Suga found Kageyama a tutor to help him improve his grades. It all seemed to be going perfectly well until Hinata accidentally told the team about Kageyama's crush on that same tutor.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please give me your honest thoughts and critiques in the comments... if you find something that took you out of the story, grammar errors, or a plot hole, please tell me! Also, this is my first "x reader" fic: I wanted to try something new and different. I want to become better at writing, so I am hoping that writing fan-fiction can help me with that. Again, thank you all so much for reading, and I hope that this up to your standards! <3

“Kageyama,” Daichi said, holding a red mark-filled paper in his calloused hand, “I think you dropped something.”

Kageyama was almost out of the door when he heard Daichi’s words. He felt his heartbeat quicken with nervousness, and froze midstep. Even though he really had no way of knowing what he was talking about unless he actually looked, Kageyama knew. He knew exactly what was in the calloused hands of the captain. It was just his luck, really. Kageyama was beyond frustrated that out of all of the people on the team, Daichi had to be the one to find his failed test.

Kageyama slowly turned around. He stiffly walked towards Daichi and snatched the stapled paper out of the captain’s hands. Eyes looking everywhere but Daichi, Kageyama attempted to leave the scene with at least a little bit of his dignity intact. He already knew that he was having trouble already. All he just needed to study a little bit more, and then it would-

“Did you fail again? I know that I shouldn’t have looked, but I just couldn’t help it,” Daichi unknowingly interrupted the setter’s train of thought. The captain then frowned, crossing his arms. “I realise that some people are better at studying than others, but to be honest, I expected more out of you. I hate to say that, but it’s true. Do you need help studying your materials?”

Kageyama’s face reddened in embarrassment. “No, I am fine. Thank you for your concern,” He answered flatly. He then turned towards the gym doors and started to walk out of the gym without saying another word to Daichi. 

“Are you sure?” Daichi yelled as Kageyama got further away from him, “Nobody will judge you, you know. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Kageyama’s free hand grabbed onto the handle of the large door, “I will be fine, captain,” Kageyama responded, obvious frustration in his voice. He yanked the door forward and made a swift exit from the stuffy gym, leaving Daichi behind. 

Daichi rolled his eyes at his stubborn and dramatic underclassman. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling his own frustration bubble. “I guess I’ll ask Suga for help on this one.”


	2. Chapter 1

“Kageyama needs a tutor, huh?” Sugawara said while fiddling with a pencil. He was sitting at his desk, having just finished his last class of the day. “I think I may know a first year that could help with that.”

Daichi sighed in relief. Ever since he had found Kageyama’s test, he was worried about finding a tutor for him. Since Daichi did not know any first years at Karasuno other than the five in the volleyball team, he was clueless on finding a good tutor. Luckily, Sugawara had a younger sister in Kageyama’s grade, and so he knew a small amount of people in that grade. 

“Really? That makes things a lot easier,” Daichi responded. He then started to clean up his things, getting ready to head back home after a long day. “What is their name?”

“I think her name is (L/N) (Y/N). She is a great student, according to my sister. I’ve seen her come over a couple of times, but otherwise, I haven’t really spoken to her. She’s just the first person to come to mind,” Sugawara answered. He got up out of his seat beside Daichi’s and started packing his things up as well. Already having most of his things in his satchel, he finished quickly. Sugawara stood next to Daichi as he waited for him to finish.

Daichi zipped up his own satchel and motioned for Sugawara to follow him out the classroom. “Thanks, Suga. What class is she in? Maybe we could catch her on her way out if we are fast enough.”

“I don’t know,” replied Sugawara, side-eyeing Daichi, “I don’t stalk my sister’s friends.”

Daichi rolled his eyes at the vice captain. “Yeah, yeah, I know I didn’t exactly think that one through. Could you at least check with your sister about it, though?”

Sugawara laughed and slapped Daichi on the arm, “Yeah, I can. I’m happy to help.”

\---

Embarrassment. That was the only emotion (Y/N) (L/N) could feel as two third years came into her class and asked if they could speak with her. That embarrassment doubled when her annoyed teacher said yes and motioned for the girl to pack up her things and leave early. The first year felt the stares of everyone in the class as she stepped out of the room. Why were those third years here? Why did they ask for her? And more specifically, why was her best friend’s brother there too?

Once all three of the students were out of the classroom and in the hallway, Daichi and Sugawara turned to (Y/N). “I know you are probably wondering why we called you out here. Don’t worry, we have good reason,” Daichi said, giving the (H/C) a reassuring smile.   
“A first year on the volleyball team is struggling a lot with his schoolwork.”

“My sister sometimes talks about how you help her with her work, so I thought it would be best to start with you,” Sugawara chimed in, smiling as well. “So, do you think you could help him some days after school with his homework?”

(Y/N)’s eyes widened in surprise. They wanted her to tutor someone? That was kind of unexpected. Yes, she was a good student, but she had never actually tutored someone before. Besides, who even was the player in the first place? (Y/N) wasn’t sure if she could take that pressure and intimidation. “I really appreciate that you both have this much faith in me,” (Y/N) said nervously, avoiding both third years’ gazes, “But why can’t another volleyball player tutor the guy? Not to be rude, of course.”

Both Daichi and Sugawara’s smiles were replaced with a frustrated expression when they heard the school girl’s question. Daichi rolled his eyes and answered, “The only other first year that is able to tutor him flat out refused, and all of the second years aren’t the most academically inclined either. Our new manager is already busy tutoring another player, too.”

“So, we had to find a person outside of the club to help. Feel free to refuse, if you don’t want to. We know this is a lot to ask of someone,” Sugawara added, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Oh! No, I can do it, don’t worry about that,” (Y/N) said sheepishly, finally making eye contact with the captain. She knew she had the time after school to do it, and now that she heard the reason why they were asking her specifically, she felt kind of bad for the team. If they had to ask a random first year for help, it must be pretty bad. (Y/N) did have one last question, though: “Who exactly will I be tutoring?”

“Kageyama Tobio,” Daichi responded.

Kageyama Tobio… His name sounded familiar, somehow. (Y/N) knew that she didn’t have any classes with him, so where did she hear his name? “Kageyama? I think I have heard of him, but I don’t really know who he is. I’ll still do it, though,” the girl muttered, still trying to figure out where she knew that guy’s name from.

“Great!” Daichi said, giving a wide smile to the first year. “When should we meet up to discuss when you will be having your sessions?”

“Uhm, maybe tomorrow morning before school starts? I’m fine with whatever time you guys have in mind, though.” (Y/N) replied.

“Sounds good to me,” Sugawara said, looking at Daichi, “Want me to find Kageyama to let him know about this?”

“Yeah, that’ll work. Thanks for helping, Suga,”

Wait, what? (Y/N) furrowed her brows in confusion. That made it sound like Kageyama had no idea what the two third years were doing… Are they seriously doing this in secret? No, surely they had more sense than that.

“You’re welcome. Gotta support the team, right? Anyways, I think we have overstayed our welcome,” Sugawara chuckled. Some classes were starting to let out, and some students were staring at the unfamiliar upperclassmen. “Thanks, (L/N). This helps us way more than you think.”

“Um, no problem,” (Y/N) said quietly, feeling those same stares of her peers on her back.

After hearing the girl’s reply, Daichi and Sugawara started to leave the hallway. They were probably heading to the gym, (Y/N) mused. Those volleyball players are pretty dedicated.

She started to head off, too. Hopefully the lockers weren’t too crowded right now, (Y/N) thought to herself. Knowing how quickly people rush out of their last class, though, it’s going to be pretty tough to get to her things. With a sigh, she came to a stop behind all of the chattering first years. As she waited for them to clear out, (Y/N) wondered if agreeing to this was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! It takes me a while to write, and I don't have access to a computer most of the time, so please be patient with me! Also, again, please let me know if you notice anything that takes you out of the story: OOC characters, plot-holes, bad grammar, etc. I'm still learning, so don't be afraid to call me out!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and have a great rest of your day/night.


	3. Chapter 2

(Y/N) was really wondering if she made the right choice as she walked to the gym the volleyball team was using. To be honest, she felt quite stupid. When she got home after talking to Sugawara and that captain, she realized that they all forgot to set up a place to meet. How could she forget the most important aspect of meeting up?! She then had to text and ask her friend what time her brother’s volleyball practice was. From the way she sounded, it seemed like she was a little bit suspicious. At this point, (Y/N) thought, hands shaking in nervousness, she could care less if her friend thought she had a crush on her brother. She could open that can of worms on another less stressful day... a day where she was not dealing with tall and intimidating sports players.

(Y/N) eventually arrived at the gym where they were supposedly practicing at. She looked at the time on her phone, and saw that she had around fifteen minutes until they finished for the morning. That was good, (Y/N) convinced herself, it gave her more time to prepare for talking with her upperclassmen. As the anxious girl waited, she wondered what that Kageyama boy was like.

(Y/N) let out a small gasp in surprise when the door beside her opened. She waited silently for either the captain or Sugawara to come out, trying her best not to be seen by the other players. She really could not deal with that much excitement and loudness this early in the morning. Surprisingly, no one had spotted her.

Soon after most of the players left the gym (the most notable being the short, bouncy redhead who looked like a middle schooler) she crept inside of the gym, keeping a hand on the handle of the open door. She then spotted the captain speaking to a scary looking guy with black hair… maybe it’s best to leave for right now, (Y/N) thought. She was about to creep back outside, but the captain had spotted her from the corner of his eye. 

“Ah, just the person we need! (L/N), could you come here for a second?” Daichi said, motioning the shy girl to come closer. (Y/N) could feel her soul leave her body as the tall guy beside the captain made eye contact with her. After feeling that guy’s glare, she quickly looked away. She then started to walk over to the two of them, hoping that this would end soon. Daichi glanced at (Y/N) and said to her: “(L/N), this is Kageyama Tobio, the person that you will tutor,” He then started to look at who (Y/N) now realized was Kageyama. “Kageyama, this is (L/N) (Y/N), your new tutor.”

Kageyama furrowed his brows, fixing his glare onto Daichi. “What do you mean? I don’t remember asking for a tutor.”

“Since you didn’t do so well on your last test, I thought you could use one. Nobody else on the team was available, so Suga helped me out a bit.” Daichi answered.

Kageyama grumbled in response, shoving his hands into his pockets. He seemed very frustrated, and honestly, (Y/N) couldn’t blame him. But more importantly, he didn’t even know that he was getting a tutor? For once in her life, her suspicions were right. Even though it was funny, she knew that meant Kageyama may end up being a little standoffish towards her because of his frustrations, which was less than ideal. Well, it doesn’t really matter in the end. (Y/N) was going to be wary of him for a while anyways.

“Er… Kageyama?” (Y/N) asked, bringing her gaze to the tall first year, “What time would you like to start the tutoring, and where would you like to do it? I’m fine with whatever, since I don’t have a club.”

Kageyama furrowed his brow again, looking off to the side. He stood there awkwardly as he thought about the question, and then he looked down at the patiently waiting girl. “Saturdays at noon. I don’t have practice on Saturdays,” He answered, “You can pick the place.”

“Oh, okay,” (Y/N) blinked. He… wasn’t acting angry or stubbornly denying having a tutor? Her surprise quickly was replaced with relief. She probably doesn’t have to worry about him being rude, though that was not what mattered at the moment. Where exactly should they study? Definitely not at his or her house, she didn’t exactly trust a guy she just met to come stay in her room for a couple of hours. Studying at school was not an option for obvious reasons, which left (Y/N) with one last choice. “Would you be okay with meeting at the library?”

Kageyama shrugged his shoulders in response. “Yeah, sure, I don’t see why not.”

“Great,” (Y/N) forced a smile, feeling both relieved and exhausted just from this conversation. How will she deal with tutoring him every Saturday without draining herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am having a lot of fun writing this, and having overwhelmingly positive feedback means a lot. Thank you for being patient with my updates as well. Since I have a computer of my own now, I can write everyday without interruption! I will be putting out chapters more quickly. At least I hope I do, lol.
> 
> Again, please let me know if you notice anything that takes you out of this chapter. Like I've said, I am still learning, and I know I have a ways to go, so please don't be shy about telling me. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and have a great rest of your day/night!


	4. Chapter 3

This wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be, (Y/N) mused. It had been the first day that she tutored the setter, and they only had about fifteen minutes left. (Y/N) legitimately thought that it would be a terrible experience. She was half expecting them to hate each other by the end of it, considering how stubborn some people can be. Now that they were almost finished with the session, she realized that she couldn’t have been more wrong.

For one, Kageyama was eager to get started. He didn’t try to stall with small talk (not that she even expected him to), argue with her, or even try to cut the meeting short. He was there to get things done, and (Y/N) respected that, and was extremely thankful for it as well. He even was extremely polite to her and actually answered any questions she gave him. She would definitely have to try tutoring again if all of her students were this respectful.

Even though he was eager to get things done, that still didn’t make up for the fact that he was not the smartest. (Y/N) didn’t mean that in a rude way (we all have our strengths and weaknesses), but she could definitely see why he needed a tutor after just one meeting. He seemed to be behind on most topics that were covered so far in the year, so (Y/N) had her hands full. 

Since they were about to leave, (Y/N) thought it would be a good time to start gathering her things. Kageyama was working on one of the last problems she assigned him, so it wasn’t like they had much more to do anyways. As she zipped up her backpack, she failed to notice Kageyama’s lingering gaze.

“Excuse me, (L/N),” Kageyama said, watching (Y/N) twist herself back to where she was facing the table, “I’m finished.”

“Oh,” (Y/N) muttered, a little bit startled, “You are?”

“Yes,” Kageyama replied, breaking eye contact. (Y/N) takes note of how he starts to fidget with his pencil. Was he just as nervous as she was?

“If you want, we can go over the answers in the next meeting. I know it’s probably a little stuffy in here, yeah?” (Y/N) says with a small chuckle, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Even though they had been at this for a while now, it still was hard to talk to him without it getting awkward. No matter how much he tried to loosen up his face and seem friendly, it still intimidated (Y/N). 

Kageyama gave her a nod in response. He reached for his own backpack and shoved his papers in it without a care. (Y/N)’s brows furrowed for a split second before going back to her strained “polite” face. Even though she definitely did not want to teach him another subject on top of math, she may end up teaching him the proper way to keep his things organized. Well, it’s none of her business anyways on how he takes care of his things. Why did she even notice in the first place?

“Well, if you don’t need anything else, I am going to go ahead and leave. Is that alright?” (Y/N) said, looking around the room uncomfortably. She had her own studying to do, so the sooner she left the library, the sooner she would be able to get all of her things finished as well. 

“Y-Yeah, sure,” Kageyama answered. By that point he had finished packing up his things, and was standing behind the chair he had used. 

In response, (Y/N) gave him a smile and nod. Slinging her heavy backpack onto her back, she got up from her chair. She then started to speed walk to the library double-doors, passing the middle-aged librarian that then gave the girl a wave. Pushing the doors open, (Y/N) took a deep breath. It felt nice to be outside again. Even though she loved to read, libraries had always been a stuffy and restricted place for her. Her footsteps then slowed, taking in the scenery around her. Seeing the tree branches sway with the breeze made her built up anxiousness ebb away. Just as she was about to make her way back to her house, she felt a large hand grab her shoulder.

(Y/N) let out a yelp and yanked herself out of the person’s grasp, feeling every muscle in her body tense up. When she realized who the person was, she eased herself, though still on edge. “K-Kageyama… Was there something you needed?”

Kageyama took a couple of steps back. His eyes darted around, taking in the scenery. (Y/N) was almost tempted to repeat her question, but Kageyama clenched his fists, and took a deep breath. It seemed like he was hyping himself up for something… but for what? 

He shut his eyes tightly and yelled: “Can I have your phone number?!”

(Y/N) eyes widened with surprise. She was not expecting that at all. It technically made sense. They were practically partners at this point, so there had to be some form of communication between the two of them. Yet, she didn’t understand why he was so needlessly nervous about it. Actually, scratch that… she had no right to judge how he acted, considering she still had trouble actually speaking to him normally. Well, she might as well give him her number. He doesn’t seem like the type to spam with meaningless junk at ungodly hours of the night. “Uhm, yeah. Give me your phone and I will put the numbers in,” (Y/N) shakily answered.

Kageyama frantically got his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and shoved it towards (Y/N). Still, he seemed weirdly nervous about the whole ordeal. It shouldn’t matter anyway, (Y/N) thought as she gingerly took his phone, she didn’t have to answer his texts if they weren’t school related. She quickly opened the contacts app and punched in her number. After she finished typing her contact name, she handed Kageyama’s phone back to him. 

Kageyama muttered a “thank you” before giving her an odd, flushed grimace. Before she could even comprehend what had happened, he walked off from the scene. (Y/N) stood in shock for a couple of moments before she started to leave as well. What had once been a decently calming study session had become a terrifying showdown. Well, the girl thought as she walked along a mossy sidewalk, dealing with that guy’s antics was inevitable. Since she has to deal with him every Saturday indefinitely, she will have to find some way to control her nerves, or else she may truly die from embarrassment: be it first or second hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait!! I have been busy recently. Since I haven't had the chance to write that often, the reader or even Kageyama may be OOC, so if they are, please let me know! Anyways, thank you all so much for reading, and have a great day or night!


End file.
